bobesponjafandomcom-20200214-history
Pantalones Rotos
Pantalones Rotos en España y Latinoamerica es un episodio de la Primera Temporada. Personajes *Bob Esponja *Arenita Mejillas *Larry La Langosta (Debut) *Narrador Francés *Don la Ballena (Debut) *Scooter (debut) *Harold (debut) *Frank (debut) *Fred *Tom (Debut) *Nat Peterson (Debut) *Nancy (Debut) *Evelyn (Debut) *Perca Perquins (Debut) *Lou (Debut) Parcela El narrador presenta la Laguna Pegajosa, una playa de Fondo de Bikini, en la que Bob Esponja hace figuras de arena para hacer reir a Arenita. De repente, Larry La Langosta aparece y les pregunta si quieren levantar pesas, a lo que Arenita acepta, mientras Bob Esponja va detrás de ella. Cuando llegan a la zona de levantamiento de pesas, Arenita levanta una pesa y el público aplaude. Bob Esponja intenta que él y Arenita hagan otra cosa pero Larry continua con las pesas y levanta a todo el público que está en las tribunas.Entonces, para impresionar a la multitud, Bob Esponja coge un palo y le pone unos malvaviscos que le presta un pez, pero sólo consigue que se duerman, así que Bob se esfuerza por intentar levantarlo y hace que se le rompan los pantalones, lo que hace que la gente se ría histéricamente. Bob Esponja abandona la playa avergonzado, pero entonces Scooter y Arenita coinciden de que es muy gracioso, y entonces eso le motiva a Bob Esponja y decide romperse los pantalones otra vez cuando juega al voleibol o cuando le lanzan el frisbee. Más tarde, Bob Esponja y Arenita van a tomar unos helados cuando vuelve a hacer la bromas de los pantalones y se deja llevar y la vuelve a utilizar en un bar de snacks y en la cocina del bar, para irritación de la gente. En medio de una competición de surf, Bob Esponja se vuelve a rasgar los pantalones mientras surfea y dándose cuenta de que a la gente ya le empieza a cansar, finge ahogarse, por lo que el socorrista va a ayudarle y Bob le dice que necesita un sastre, porque se ha roto los pantalones otra vez. Todo el mundo se enfada y le dejan sólo, incluida Arenita. Después de darse cuenta que todos sus amigos se han alejado de él, se pregunta si él es la persona más fracasada de la playa. Pero tres playeros afirman que son los más fracasados de la playa: A una se le olvidó ponerse crema solar, a otro se le llenaron los panecillos de arena y una ballena fue enterrada en la playa y se olvidaron de desenterrarla. Entonces, Bob Esponja les explica mediante una canción lo que le ocurrió a el y todo el mundo de la playa escucha su canción, y entiende cómo se siente y que está arrepentido. Al acabar la canción, Arenita le dice a Bob Esponja que si quiere ser su amigo, que sea él mismo. Larry le pide que le firme los pantalones y Bob Esponja acepta, pero al inclinarse se le rompen los calconcillos. Trivia *Bob Esponja se pone celoso cuando Arenita se va con Larry. *Este es el primer episodio en el que Bob Esponja lleva una ropa distinta de la habitual. *El bañador que lleva en este episodio aparece de nuevo en Ser Asertivo. *Este episodio marca el debut de la mayoría de ciudadanos de Fondo de Bikini que aparecen a lo largo de la serie. *Bob Esponja sabe surfear en este episodio, pero en Bob Esponja y la Gran Ola dice que no sabe. *Este es el primer episodio que tiene lugar en un sólo escenario, en este caso, la Laguna de la Porquería. *En algunos países, la parte en la que Bob Esponja canta su canción se corta. *Cuando Arenita se rie porque Bob se luce como Calamardo ella no lo conocia a Calamardo. Canción Pantalones Rotos (Canción) Música *You're Nice (Tarjeta de título) *Leaf Blower (Comienzo del episodio) *Fun at the Seaside (Aparición de la zona de levantamiento de pesas) *Side Drum (#52.05) (Bob Esponja levanta una pesa) *Side Drum (#52) ("Mirad esto") *Entry of the Gladiators (Arenita levanta unas pesas, provocando la ovación del público) *The Land is Ours (Larry levanta las tribunas en donde está el público) *Timpani Signal 1 (Bob Esponja añade malvaviscos al palo, emulando a las pesas) *Caesar's Entry (Bob Esponja intenta levantar el palo) *Hawaiian Cocktail (Bob Esponja abandona la playa mientras todos se ríen de él) *Orchestral Effect (f) (Bob Esponja sonríe) *Stars and Games ("¿Alguien quiere jugar al voleibol?") *Surf Buggy (Escena del frisbee) *Grass Skirt Chase (Transición a la escena en la que Bob Esponja y Arenita se acercan al puesto de helados) *Twelfth Street Rag (Bob Esponja comienza a molestar a todos con los pantalones rotos) *Return of the Surfin' Headhunters (Escena del surf) *Dramatic Impact 5 ("¡Cielo santo, es un tío!") *Hope y Glory (El socorrista corre a reanimar a Bob Esponja) *Beautiful Moonlit Night ("Acércate... Necesito...") *Botany Bay (b) (Todo el mundo deja a Bob Esponja) *Timpani - Military (d) ("Vamos, Bob Esponja, los estás perdiendo. Venga, tu público espera") *Side Drum (#52.02) ("¡Eh, escuchad todos!") *Entry of the Gladiators ("¡Hay pantalones robados!") *Stars and Games (Bob Esponja ve a Arenita jugando al voleibol con Larry) *Aloha ("¡Oh, no, todo el mundo se ha ido! Incluso Arenita prefiere estar con Larry") *Moloka'i Nui (a) (Final del episodio) ar:السروال الممزق de:Der Riss in der Hose (Episode) en:Ripped Pants fr:Un nouveau comique hu:Az elszakadt nadrág id:Ripped Pants it:Pantaloni strappati nl:De gescheurde broek pl:Rozdarte spodnie pt-br:Calça Rasgada ru:Порванные штаны zh-tw:破褲子 Category:Pantalones rotos Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de La Primera Temporada